


'Sorry I'm late.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [13]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Caretaking, Co-workers, Common Cold, Dongwoo-centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hoya-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, Sneezing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Sorry I'm late.'

**11:38 AM**

"Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

Howon looked up and saw Woohyun and Sungyeol having a conversation of some kind a few feet away from him."Who should've been here by now?"He asked and the they both looked over at him,clearly having not realized that he was there.


End file.
